


My Dark Angel

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old story but fun, Romance, Sweet, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: This is a missing scene after Pollo Loco





	My Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

To: MantiZ@chimera.com

From: LoCale@chimera.com

Subj: Max needs you

 

Hey Zack

 

Thanks for setting up this email account. I know you said it was for emergencies but I think Max needs you. For the past couple of years, several murders have been committed. They were all similar. A barcode tattooed on the back of the neck, applied within hours of death. All the teeth were surgically removed. The second vertebra was snapped with one hand. From the autopsy report, I believed it to be one of your brothers.

Max recognized the code. It was someone called Ben. Since your escape, he's been living under the delusion of a "Blue Lady". Saying that he had displeased her, that he had to offer her some sort of sacrifice. Max tracked him down, trying to make him see reason. She failed. He killed another person.

Lyd got close. Almost too close. Ben was injured and Max couldn't carry him... Zack, she's hurting... he was your brother too. I don't know what to do. I'm an only child. She won't talk to me. If you can, help?

 

Lo

 

* * *

 

 

To: LoCale@chimera.com

From: MantiZ@chimera.com

Subj: Re: Max needs you

 

On my way, Lo. And are you sure, Max is the only one who needs me?

 

yours.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan sat at his terminal reading Zack's letter again. *That's my Zack, short and to the point. Soon? When is soon?* Leaning back in his wheelchair, Logan closed down the mail program and stared at the screen. If anyone saw his desktop they would definitely know he had a boyfriend. Since a picture of said boyfriend and him was the centerpiece of the desktop screen. One of their rare dates outside. Sitting on top of the Needle. *I never understood why Zack loved high places; maybe it was because of their training and the desire to be on high ground, over the enemy.*

 

Logan stretched out as far as he could, stretching his arms until they popped and his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he looked into two gorgeous blue-green eyes.

 

"Hey Lo, this soon enough for you?"

 

"Zack," Logan breathed out. Wrapping his arms around his man's neck, he pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes, this is soon enough." After a kiss that made his legs jerk, Logan looked at the clock. 10:32 am. According to the internal clock the message was received at 10:28 and replied to at 10:31.

 

"What do you do, telepath messages into my email account?"

 

"Nope and I'm not telling you." Zack kissed his man again. "So Ben's dead... he... they gave us a kind of religion. Ben would tell us of the Nomilies. They were our boogey men. They... something was wrong with them. They would disappear and we would never see them again, or in the rare cases where one or two of us may see them... experiments has been done to them. Ben said that if we didn't do our job or started acting weird, they'd take us. Drain our blood. Cut us open and put us back wrong. He would go to the High Place where he'd give the Blue Lady whatever she wanted. I guess he was our priest."

 

"Oh... I'm sorry, Zack."

 

"I guess living out here, away from the military and everything... A lot of things were decided for us. How our hair was cut, what we wore, what we ate, what we did. When we escaped all of sudden... we had control over everything... and nothing... we didn't know how to make choices and I guess Ben suffered from some kind of overload.

 

"If we had stayed, he would have been taken as a Nomilie a while ago."

 

Logan wrapped one arm around Zack's waist and pulled him into his lap.

 

"Zack."

 

"Hey I better go talk to Max." Zack tried to stand up, being careful not push too hard, since he didn't want to hurt his Logan.

 

"Just stay... I need to hold you for just a little longer." _Zack, would you have been a Nomilie for being so compassionate? Would they have taken you? I swear I will never let Lydecker have you. I won't lose you._

 

The End


End file.
